Spoiled Princess of Roma
by Dante Alighieri1308
Summary: A night of partying and drunken revel ends in a shocking discovery for Tori. What she might of known about The Program before she was abducted.


_I started watching Person's Unknown over the summer and I loved it. So I figured I'd write a short story for it._

_Everything belongs to NBC and Person's Unknown TV series (2010)_

_Reviews Appreciated!_

* * *

The lights flashed from every direction, blinding her to everything except the outlines of her father's back and his advisors next to him.

'_Another press conference…'_ Tori thought to herself, '_and a night of party and pleasure.'_

One of her father's advisors looked back briefly and smiled a typical crocked smile for a lifetime politician. Tori smiled back and continued to do her politically correct duty of being the perfect little angel that her father could always count on. The one who rode horse on the weekend, hung out with perfect school girls who attended one of the many churches in Rome every Sunday, or could _charm_ a potential political ally.

Finally it was over, and the press was escorted out of the room. Tori blinked a couple of times to get the flash out of eyes, but of course it didn't work. It would take about an hour for her eyes to adjust back to normal. She stepped outside the hotel, breathing in the Italian air. A car pulled up and honked, several of her new rich friends inside. Anxious to get going, Tori shed her covering clothing for a more lose fitting outfit right in the parking lot, throwing it at the valet man. She jumped in the car as it sped off, ready to enjoy the night life.

* * *

Several Hours later, Tori returned staggering back to her room. _'I must of drank too much'_, she mused. Her only true regret was not coming home with anybody, there were a lot of good looking guys there, but she just didn't feel the same since…

Tori's heart stopped to an unknown sound. Yelling. Her father yelling. Her father never yells. Curious, she began making her way down the hall to his study. When she got there the yelling had stopped but the air was still tense.

"You can't do this to my daughter! You have no right at all." Her father said. Although she couldn't see him, she could mentally see her father trembling with rage and sadness.

"Ambassador Fairchild, did you already forget how much you owe us?" The second voice said, a voice Tori did not recognize. It was a women, and by the sound of her voice she was perfectly calm and in control. "You would not be here, with so much power, if it was not for us. Besides, what will happen to Tori will no doubt be to her benefit and help her move forward in life with a brighter future than what she has right now."

"Benefit? How does anything you people do benefit anyone? You take people and change them, most of the time not for the better. I was lucky to have turned out so good, but my daughter," her father paused, "My daughter I fear will not be so lucky."

The women let out a condescending laugh that sent a chill down Tori's spine. "Like she's doing so well now? Every night she is out, drinking and whoring herself out to any man that she sees. And the nights that she doesn't have somebody to warm her bed, I hear from our sources that you find someone to join her, usually someone that you can benefit from politically."

"How dare you!" Her father shouted.

"No how dare you!" the women said, her voice growing louder and sterner, like a mother scolding her child. "You are the ambassador to Italy, and you use your daughter as a gift to gain new political allies. I hear that was the job of you wife, until she suffered that unfortunate accident."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Her father shouted, making Tori recoil in shock. She had never heard her father speak this loudly, and it was really frightening. "You are to leave at once and leave my daughter alone!"

"Ambassador Fairchild, you will do well to remember what we are capable of." the women said, to calmly for Tori's liking. "We gave you the tools to wield this power, and we can take those tools away easily, along with you daughter. No matter what you say or do, this is happening."

Tori heard no protests from her Father, something that disturbed her greatly. She heard a chair move back and something was set down on a table with a slight ding. "Thank you for the coffee, Ambassador."

Tori was now in full fear mode, what was going to happen to her? She began a quick jog back to her room as quietly as she could be. She entered her room, locking the door behind her. Hundreds of questions ran through her head.

'_Who was that women? What could she possibly do that was so bad? What connection does daddy have to her?'_

Tori rushed to the windows, making sure that they were locked and then jumped into her bed, wrapping the covers around her, praying that she could forget the previous night.

* * *

The morning sun shone through Tori's windows, followed by the sound of the church bells across Rome. Tori moved the covers off her slowly and opened her eyes, still red from last night. Her head hurt a lot and she moved to the bathroom, splashing water on her face.

Nothing seemed to come to mind about last night. Only flashing lights, a pretty boy, and some yelling. Tori smiled.

Another night in Rome.


End file.
